


c'est la vie

by mia_wallace



Series: the glitter queen verse' [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winter, birthday fic, it's short but really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on an undercover mission in Montreal when the snow starts to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'est la vie

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my darling Les. Happy birthday darling.

They're on an undercover mission in Montreal when the snow starts to fall. It's late October, a few days before Halloween and the temperature is already dipping into the low tens but this is Canada, it's always cold. They're walking up Saint Catherine's Street, spying on a business that's been funding a local Quebecois terrorist group. Natasha is wrapped up in a black pea coat and a red scarf that matches her hair, her fingers intertwined with Clint's. He's leading her towards Tim Horton's when he feels something melt on the tip of his nose. He stops and looks up at the sky and he sees them. Tiny snowflakes cascading down from the sky, landing on his coat and hair, getting caught in his eyelashes. 

He looks over at Nat, the bubble of laughing tumbling from his lips unstoppable. Her head is tipped back to the sky, her mouth open, eyes closed and letting the snowflakes fall onto her tongue. She looks so damn happy and childlike in that very moment and he finds himself pulling out his phone and turning on the camera, snapping a photo, capturing her expression. She looks so beautiful; the snowflakes caught in her hair, cheeks a dusting of pink from the cold. Natasha turns her head and smiles at him, a true smile meant from him and him only. 

Clint leans down and presses his lips against her cold ones, their lips sliding together perfectly. Natasha's free hand comes up to cradle his cheek, telling him she loves him with the press of her lips, the sweet of her tongue, the tiniest hint of pressure. Because Nat's not one for words, she's all action, movement and deadly grace. A lethal ballerina that you just cannot stop watching. She knows she'll say those three words one day because she truly does love Clint. She loves him enough to show him things she's never shown anyone before, told him about her past and all the things she's done. She willingly lets herself be vulnerable around this man. 

But for now it's enough. Clint kissing her on a street corner in Montreal as snowflakes fall around them. It's enough.


End file.
